Opposites Just Don't Attract
by Flashlight QUEEN
Summary: In a supernatural filled world, it seems that love is difficult to find; but so are emotions. Follow Rin, a highly regarded angel through her journey to find a distant lover who happens to be on the opposite side of the coin, a highly regarded demon. As she and two other angels land in Japan, both trying to blend in and act natural without the faintest idea of how to be human.
1. Escaping Above

_Hello members of and the internet alike! It is me, Rinno, and I would like to announce that me and Rikkio, AR__E__ BACK IN BUISNESS. Feel free to send us messages for new ideas for chapters and/or stories. We are not sure if we will update old stories yet, but we are into plenty of new things and I promise you there will be more variety of things to be posted. We have matured and our writing will be oh so much better. _

_Rikkio would also like to say, "hey ehm back"_

_I hope you like the new introduction to a new style of writing, a new story and an old idea. Enjoy~_

* * *

I was abruptly awoken from my peaceful slumber to the sound of a rushed yet sincere voice,

"If you expect your plan to work you must leave now." The voice said with overwhelming mothering care. I started to protest, for I could not, would not abandon my status in the high ranks of heaven,

"I promise you," The woman said quietly after hearing my concerns telepathically, "I will restore your placement in the council. If only you promise me that when you do return, you will have found what you so desperately wanted to go down there for." I nodded slowly, standing up and out of my bed and beside her,

"I shall return with good news." I stated, turning away from the woman, "Thank you Mikiru, please tell Nina and Misha I will miss them. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded." I whispered, brushing past her and down the winding staircase of our sector and into the hushed streets of the heavens.

Twisting and turning through back routes to avoid the guards who were patrolling the roads, and to avoid the eyes of our savior above. Another quick turn and I would be in front of the gates. I took a small step forwards when suddenly arms were around me and pulling me back, shushing me with a palm over my own mouth. I stared into the deep blue eyes of my oldest friend and to the concerned baby-doll looking face of Luka. I tried to struggle free of his grip but he pushed closer as seconds later a troop of soldiers passed us by. In the shadows my mouth was let free of its grasp and I breathed a heavy sigh,

"Kaito how dare you approach me in that manor, next time be sure to show respect to your superiors." It is true, although I am a woman, our garrison chose me to lead them for I had strong leadership skills and good judgment. "Thank you for the rescue, but now you must be on your way. I have important business that needs to be taken care of." I said in a brooding demeanor. Luka stepped forward boldly,

"Your travels to the surface, am I right? You plan to go there to search for him, still." I looked away slowly, not wanting them too have any knowledge of this speech, or to have to try to vouch for me when people find me missing. I must remember to erase their memories before I leave. Kaito looked at me sadly and spoke in his deep voice,

"Why would you leave Rin? There is everything a person needs up here in the heavens. Also, not to mention the amount of trouble you will be in when father finds out you have left to do live with the lower class."

"THEY ARE NOT," I snapped, "Lower. Class. They deserve as much respect as us angels do, so I expect you show them some." Kaito closed his mouth and I continued, "Look at how hard they try to live in a world they can barely comprehend, look at how well they do, look at how they discover things and receive praise. If only angels would be that kind." I turned around to face away from them, "Lann is the reason, I am going to search for him whether this upper world deems it acceptable or not." Luka appeared in front of me with a determined look on her face,

"Not without us you aren't." I opened my mouth and she put her hands on her hips, continuing anyways, "You'll need help through the world. I have been on watch over them more than you have Rin. I know the sort of culture they have and what they do." I scowled and pushed my way around her and into the vibrant bright lights of the streets,

"I am not having anyone risk their lives for me on MY mission." I repeated my concerns, jabbing my thumb towards myself. Kaito soon caught up to my quickened pace I was taking,

"We won't be, we want to help! We want to venture down there." His eyes caught my gaze and I stopped, looking around to see a squad coming our way,

"You may be risking your Grace for this." I mumbled, chewing on the inside of my cheek and both of them nodded knowingly, "Hurry now if you value your lives." I took off at a sprint, reaching the doors or heaven with Luka and Kaito just behind me. I looked back to notice the guards coming closer and that some of the residents had started to leave their homes to watch the commotion. I rolled up my sleeves and placed the tips of my fingers on the handles and started the enchantment that I had practiced a thousand times, which should unlock the gated and set us free. I could hear the guards start to run at us and I took one last quick look and whispered the last word. The bolts on the door shattered and the gates flung open wide. I took a few bounds outside, and then turned around to face the soldiers who were yelling and pleading us to back away, and around them a gathering of other angels. I gave them a small smile and unfurled my wings, grabbing both Luka and Kaito and leaping backward just a second before the troop could reach us, and into the parting in which sky meets heavens, before vanishing and the gates closing once more.

* * *

_There we go! The prologue is finished!_

_ Make sure to leave a review what was good and what wasn't because I will most definitely listen to your constructive criticism, as I am aiming to make this a very good story for everyone to enjoy._

_Check out the other stories that me and Rikkio have written, and I will see you in the next chapter! (:_

_Stay classy_


	2. Lost and Found

Hello again! C: Thank you all for your kind words for me either returning or posting this story. This is just sort of a_ 'get to know the sort of people that will be in thi_s' chapter, but it will most definitely become more exciting in the near future. But I mean, you have to have the plot and basis planned out before you actually dive into your work. I hope you enjoy the following writing:

ALSO! IT STARTS OUT IN MIKU'S POINT OF VIEW, Then for when there is a break, it turns into third person... Just thought I'd clarify that so there isn't any confusion.

* * *

I walked down the busy streets of Hokkaido while bobbing my head along to the music radiating from my iPod. I pulled it out of my pink pocket and searched for another song, tapping my blue nails along to the beat. When I finally found one I liked, I placed it back in my pocket, picking up the second earphone and holding it up to place it in my other ear. But I didn't now I wasn't quite sure why, but I thought I had heard a noise. I stopped in the street and pulled my other ear bud out, looking from the left to the right as my teal hair swung back and forth with the motions of my head but there was no other sound.

'_I must be crazy'_

I thought as I pulled the zipper of my jacket up a bit more and then I heard another sort of crunch noise. Now I knew it was real and I was definitely in fact, sane. I took a step forward and looked around the corner of the alleyway, in which at the end of the lane held a pile of trash and unwanted items. Nothing strange, right? A normal dumping ground, that was it. But then I heard a moan, and my eyes widened as I took a step or two closer. My eyes adjusted and I noticed a small and pale girl, around 16-17 years of age, all though she did have a sort of childish aura about her. She was embedded in the garbage, her long golden hair stretched out like a sea around her. I started walking even closer, and then I noticed the bruises around her body, the cuts and scars, and I definitely took a note to the fact that she was wearing an 1700's styled dress. I cocked my head to the side and frowned, wondering why there was such a pretty girl in such an ugly situation. I stuck close to the wall and came up just before her feet.

"H-Hello?" I asked, voice strained and quiet, but there was no answer from her.

"Are you awake?" I said a bit louder this time. When she didn't reply I nudged her bare feet with my moccasins. At this the young girls eyes shot open and she sat up perfectly straight. My heart started pounding and I screamed internally, questioning if I should ask her something again. Every bone in my body yearned for me to say no, but as I am a strong believer in ignoring my common sense, I spoke again,

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you to a Hospital?" I paused for a couple of seconds as she turned her head towards me with big blue eyes, "Why were you lying in trash?"

"I am fine, thank you." She batted her eyelashes, and blood started to drip from her mouth. She stood up slowly and shaky, and I rushed to her side in an attempt to keep her upright." Now if you excuse me I have to find my… companions." She pursed her lips, as that sounded right to her and took a step forward, almost falling down.

"Oh no you don't! You're in terrible condition. You don't look as if you have major damage. Come with me, my house is just a block away. I'll get you all cleaned up! And then we'll bring you to that hospital." I smiled, looking at her for a 'thank you'. But she didn't give me one, for the words that came out of her mouth were,

"You find a complete stranger who is hurt, and even though you may not know who or what they might be, you offer up your shelter and your assistance. How kind." She noted and then nodded as she made her decision, "I will go. Take me to your living quarters."

"Uuuuhhh…" I mumbled looking away "…Suure."

They walked her up the doorsteps to the small warehouse that Miku called home and pulled out the key from her purse, unlocking the door and opening it wide. She grinned and motioned the girl into the house,

"Mi casa es su casa!" Looking around Miku noticed how dreadfully messy it was, and fumbled around, jamming loose clothing into baskets and shoving the dirty dishes littered all around into the sink or dishwasher. She soon deemed it appropriate enough to have a guest over and turned back to the blonde girl. Miku noticed she was hunched over and wheezing. She walked up to her and directed her over to a chair. She looked over to the shoe rack to find a pair of blue Nike shoes, and a pair of dark red Creepers,

"I BROUGHT SOMEONE HOME, THEY LOOK IN REALLY ROUGH SHAPE!" Miku shouted loudly, hoping the two out of three members that were home right now could hear her.

"How do humans do this?" The girl mumbled, her eyebrows knitted in a pained way and Miku brought her over a wash cloth and went to go find the first aid kit.

"Jesus fucking Christ Miku, you need to stop hooking up with guys outside of bars." A voice echoed from the loft area above, followed by the patter of footsteps descending the stairs. A girl with dark blonde hair that was placed in a messy high bun stood holding onto the railing. A large crewneck decorated with hearts and nothing that could clearly be seen underneath it, with thigh-high warm socks covering her legs. Her olive coloured skin gave off a warm glow as she rocked back and forth for a moment before giving an airy laugh, "Oh, uhm. I'm sorry I thought you were one of Miku's new boy toys." Miku glared at her and she shot Miku back a lopsided grin,

"The name's Rinno by the way, and yours?" Miku placed the kit on the table, realizing she hadn't even attempted to ask for the strange girl's name yet. The girl looked puzzled for a moment, as if she was searching for her own name, or wondering if she should give it out or not.

"Rin." The word passed by as if it was just another breath from the pale girl's mouth. Rinno nodded and looked at her state in the mirror across the hallway. She frowned and then tugged her shirt down, walking back up the stairs to change. A knock was heard at the door not moments later, and a twist of the knob and the door flung open,

"I'm home! Wow that was a hectic session," The girl behind the voice was in the process of removing her shoes and setting down her book bag, closing her eyes and running her finger through her long and straight brown hair, "I mean, I learned that Teto can ACTUALLY play the guitar and not just sit there staring into…" The girl stopped dead in her tracks and immediately shut her mouth, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there was a guest here… Miku usually tells me ahead of time. I'm Rikkio." She shot Miku an angry yet confused look before walking over to the kettle and placing it on the stove, fiddling with the hem of her school uniform which consisted of: A pastel green skirt, knee high socks, a plain white blouse, and a scarf to tie around the neck, also coloured in green, and a dark blue blazer with the crest of the school.

"Rikkio, this is Rin." Miku noted, gesturing from one to the other.

"You can continue your conversation; you'll barely even notice me." Rikkio said meekly, getting out her favourite cup with cat faces printed over it and placing a tea bag into the mug.

Miku smiled and turned back to the blonde, or should she say, Rin and took out antiseptic and cotton balls and started to clean her wounds carefully. After getting halfway through she started feeling the awkward silence and decided to break it,

"So Rin-chan, I don't mean to pry, and I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why were you outside and in that-"

At that moment a boy with the same unique hair colour as Miku stomped down the stairs annoyingly, looking almost identical to the tealette, but with short and choppy hair. He walked by without saying a word and left all the cupboard doors open until he found a mug that had the word 'SWAG' on it and then started up the very loud and very long process of brewing coffee. Miku looked at him absolutely shock.

_"AHEM!" _She cleared her throat loudly enough to wake basically the entire block. The teal haired boy shock his head quickly and turned to Miku, almost tripping over his own leg in the process.

"What would you do that for woman?!" He shouted, eyes widened and now extremely alert.

She nodded towards Rin who was still sitting, and she was highly amused. _'Such uncivilized ways they all have. Perhaps it has been much too long since I have checked on the culture of the people of Earth. Luka would know; wherever she may be.'_

Miku's nostrils flared out, "We have a guest you swine! Show her some respect at least little brother." She shouted, getting extremely 'in-your-face' about the subject.

He scoffed, "Little brother?! I'm a year older than you!" The younger sibling then clicked her tongue with annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose. The boy peered his head around, and his eyes narrowed down seductively as he spotted her. He pushed Miku out of the way as he sat across the table from Rin. Rinno's feet could be heard jogging down the stairs again, this time fully dressed. She groaned when she looked over at the teal haired boy, seeing that flirty look in his eye.

"Hey baby," He winked, "Can I take a picture or you to prove to my friends that angels really do exist?" He nodded internally to himself and radiated off that look that meant; '_that will get her for sure. I'm so gonna score.'_

"Do these 'friends' of yours not believe in our Father?" Rin stood up with a shocked look on her face, her hair spilling everywhere. Her expression soon hardened, "Show me to them and I will prove the Lord's existence and that angels do indeed exist!" Suddenly, feathers started to span out from behind the blonde girls back and soon turned into beautiful golden tinted wings. The cup from Rikkio's hand fell to the floor and then shattered; a shriek echoed amongst them all as the group of 3 females and one male stumbled into the corner of the room. Miku was shakily holding up a frying pan she had collected from the counter next to her,

"**WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!**" Rinno shouted, eyes wide in terror.

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?**" Mikuo screeched, on the floor from shock.

Rikkio said nothing, but admired the wings from behind of Rinno, before reaching for the phone, still extremely frightened.

"**GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO CALL THE COPS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**" Miku shouted, as Rikkio dialled 9-1-1, but waited to press the call button.

Rin looked at them with confused faces, and then seemed to get mad at herself,

_'Rin you idiot. Of course they would be confused. Their brains cannot comprehend the idea of life forms different than themselves, especially not one that has descended from the heavens after watching over them all these decades.'_

"You what?" Rikkio asked, placing the phone down on the counter and taking a step closer. Rin realized she had said that aloud, usually it was not a problem, but usually she was amongst other angels. Rin's wings flopped to the floor sadly, and then she started to retract them, not wanting to freak out the kind people any more. "My name is Rin." She stated, "And I am an angel of the Lord." Everyone looked her me in confusion before Rikkio blinked rapidly,

"You're nuts." She stated before walking towards Rin, clearly intrigued by her character.

"No I am telling the truth to you."

"Uh-huh, sure you are, you lunatic."

"I come from the heavens, and have been around for roughly 4 billion years, since the earth was formed. I am the leader or my garrison, and in that garrison there are 6 members; Luka, Kaito, Misha, Nina, Uriel and myself. I was assigned to protect you humans of the earth, or rather we all are. I, however, escaped from heaven with 2 others I had previously mentioned, and am now searching for a person."

Rinno scoffed, "So you just," She jumped up onto the counter and crossed her legs, "Walked straight through the pearly gates just like that. No fuss no muss?" Her face had a sassy tone, as she was that type of person.

"No. There was quite a ruckus made for it. I am almost certain that once they pry the gates open, they will come searching." Rin stated, slowly sinking back down in her chair. Miku nodded, seeming to believe her,

"How often do angels… y'know…" She made a downwards incline with her hands, "Descend?"

"Not without God's approval. He sits up high in his chambers where no one is allowed to enter. He decides who stays or goes, unless you're like me and force your way out of there."

Rikkio bent down to pick up the broken shards of her mug and started placing them in the garbage, "How often will he speak to you, or let angels out to go watch over us then?"

Rin looked away, as if pondering it, and then went silent.

"I'm guessing the answer is never then." Mikuo chuckled while finally picking himself off the floor and the dusting the dirt off his pants, "He could be dead for all you know. He could have never even have existed!"

Rin stood up with fiery passion her hair getting tangled in the chair because of its length, "FAITH. That's what our father is. If there were proof it wouldn't be called that. It would be called fact!" Mikuo closed his mouth and Rin took a step closer, but her long messy hair pulled her back, her mouth turned into a frown and she started muttering to herself,

"What is the point of this?" She held it in her hand, "Humans use it as an object of attraction, but I see no such way. It would only get in the way." She turned around and spotted a knife upon the clean dish rack and reached for it, bundling up her hair and with one quick motion, chopping all of the hair below her shoulders off. Miku gave a sort of wail,

"Why would you?!" She shrieked, before sighing and clicking her tongue '_Angels_'. She took a pair of scissors from the drawer and instructed everyone to pick up the hair that was no longer attached, before cutting the blonde hair into an even shape, allowing it to just touch her shoulders. She took out a while bandanna from the living room and wrapped it around the top of Rin's head and tying it into a bow to cover up the uneven edges that even Miku herself couldn't fix.

Rin looked into Miku's eyes with admiration and appreciation, and then looked back at the others. They looked down at Rin's body.

"_Does she still need to go to a hospital_?" Rikkio mouthed to Miku, and Miku repeated the question aloud before Rin gave a small and cute giggle, which none of them believed angels could do.

"I am fine. I am able to regenerate the skin back to full health."

"Perks of being an angel, right?" Mikuo smirked and finally went back to making morning coffee.

Rin held out her arms and shut her eyes, attempting the healing process, but when she opened her eyes she realized she couldn't do it.

"My powers seemed to have been affected from the fall." Rin said sadly, tracing over the bruise on her left forearm. "I would not mind your hospitality until I am fully healed. The three humans quickly looked back and forth to one another and Miku, silently conversing and pleading her not to as this could be dangerous. Miku broke out into an airhead smile,

"Sure thing Rinny!" The others groaned in disgust, something Rin or Miku did not pick up on.

"I will make sure you are all protected and safely guarded."

* * *

I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ALL ARE HATING ON ME FOR PUTTING OUR OC'S IN THEIR I WILL KICK YOU IN THE UTERUS. I'm sorry for not making her room mates people like Meiko and Gumi, but their is an important reason in which I can't disclose. But let me just say that the other candidates will be popping up elsewhere, in which they're far more important.

AAANYWAYS! I love all of you so so much and don't forget to review, that way I will update faster!

Stay classy (:


End file.
